Gohans Journey
by M33sha
Summary: Sucky title, sorry. Basically, the events that happen after the cell games are different. A darker side of Goku is shown, and Gohan and Vegeta get the appreciation that they deserve,(cuz there awesome).Will contain action, romance and maybe comedy. Pairings Gohan/Videl Vegeta/Bulma and more.


I don't own Dragon ball z.

I haven't uploaded anything in YEARS! (I think, give or take). And I just realised that I haven't made a dragon ball z fic yet. As if! Its one of my fave animes as well. I'm so disappointed in myself. I had a lot of ideas, but not a really good plot, so I decided to make a crappy story between Gohan and Videl (as well as other things). Oh, and this is like 2 years after the cell events. Also, lately I've been reading some fics that showed a darker side of Goku, sooo yeah. He wont be as innocent and naïve in this one. I don't hate him, but he's not really a big fave of him. There's not any action in this chapter, just info mostly. And I will skip to Gohan in the future later on. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review.

* * *

Gohan sighed as he looked at the sky. He was stretched out on the grass just outside his small but cosy home. Not much had changed since the cell games, other then the fact that he hadn't trained once since the cell games and learnt that he had a baby brother on the way who was now two years old. Apparently Chi Chi had been pregnant a couple of days before the cell games. It was surprising that only Vegeta had noticed and he had told Bulma. Bulma decided that they would tell everyone after the cell games ordeal and hold a party at capsule corp.

But since Goku had decided to stay in the other world, the party was automatically cancelled. After Chi Chi had calmed down, Bulma then told her that she was pregnant, to which she decided to faint.

Gohan sighed again, but with his brows furrowed. If Vegeta sensed it, then why couldn't his father? Did he choose to keep it a surprise? Choose to ignore it? Gohan shook his head to clear his thoughts.

But he was over it. It was only a couple of hours ago that Gohan had a talk with his mother that convinced him that he needed to train again.

FLASHBACK

"Gohan? Honey?" Chi Chi asked as she slowly walked into his room, spotting him face down in his bed. She had been worried. There were days where Gohan would not look his best, and this looked like one of these days. She thought that it was time that Gohan had started to train again. She wanted her baby to be himself again.

"Hmmmm?" Gohan muffled, not lifting his head.

"I've been thinking sweetie...you haven't seen your friends in a while" Chi Chi said while softly rubbing Gohans hair.

Gohan turned to face her, revealing slightly red eyes. Chi Chi inwardly grimaced but didn't say anything, yet, "I don't feel like seeing them". He said before facing downwards again.

"Why not? She had now made herself comfortable on his bed after he had given her more room.

"Because there going to try to make me train. And I don't feel like it. Not after..." Gohan trailed of, not wanting the say why, even though they both knew.

Chi Chi frowned. This wasn't her boy that she knew and loved. Well it was, but she didn't want him to be upset. She put her hand under his shoulder and tried to lift him. Even though he really didn't want to get up, he obliged and shifted so that he was sitting next to her, but decided to look at the floor.

"Gohan...do you know why your father trains?"

Gohan looked at her with a sad expression and nodded slighty "Yea...to...protect everyone".

Chi Chi shook her head, so Gohan looked at her with a confused expression. "No it wasn't...well at first it was, but then he changed. He told Vegeta that he loves the praise and glory he gets whenever he defeats someone. That he'd love getting recognised by people who notices him when were out. He wants to impress other females for fun. He's even chea-"Chi Chi stopped herself, tears rolling down her cheeks but she quickly wiped them. 'I'm going way of topic! I can't tell him everything now, it would break him!' Chi Chi thought. 'But he deserves to know...I'll tell him when he's older'.

"Mom? What's wrong? Gohan asked worryingly reaching over to grabbed some tissues on his bed side table and passed them to his mom.

Chi Chi smiled, and took them with a small thanks. The room went quiet for a couple of minutes, the only sound was the wind outside that could be heard thanks to Gohans open window.

"...nothing. I-I just can't tell you everything now". Gohan looked like he was going to intervene so Chi Chi quickly continued. "Please sweetie, I'll tell you when you're older".

Gohan looked down at his hands, a small frown on his face. But he accepted his moms decision. He turned towards her and gave her a small sad smile.

Chi Chi smiled back. "Do you know why you train Gohan?"

Gohan looked to the floor. He was still processing what his mother said about his father. "For fun?" he wasn't sure himself. He didn't exactly feel a rush every time when he fought. Sure during a spar, but after a battle, he just wants to make sure that everyone's safe. "...I don't know..."

Chi Chi smiled. "Well I do". Gohan looked at her with a worried and confused look. "Your not entirely like your father. Don't ask me how but I know your not. You don't train to show of or to use your ability for bad" 'Unlike your father' Chi Chi thought bitterly, "you train to protect and to have fun sometimes, and I know that its going to stay that way" Chi Chi wrapped a comforting arm around her son. "Someone needs to show your brother how to save the world, and what better then his own big brother"?

Gohan smiled at the thought of his little brother. His mother and him have been doing a good job at raising him. Chi Chi knew that Goku probably wouldn't have spent that much time with Goten, so she was thankful that she had Gohan.

"And besides" Chi Chi said "You and Goten better keep saving the world and not show off to any girls otherwise my Frying Pan Of Doom will be making a short visit" Chi Chi said with a big smile and her eyes close, the said frying pan appearing with her other hand. Gohan smiled and suddenly started to laugh. Chi Chi then joined in. After a couple of seconds, a wail rang out in the house, signalling that Goten was ready for his feeding. They both looked at each other with a smile and hugged.

END OF FLASHBACK

Gohans hair rustled in the wind, blowing in every direction. He really needed to cut it. He still couldn't believe what his mother said. Had his father really changed? He had noticed that his father would come back late often and say that he was out training with Vegeta, but he denied it, stating that he wouldn't 'waste his precious sleep training with that third class clown', though he probably had an idea why. If his father was doing those things that Chi Chi mentioned, then he'd understand why Vegeta wouldn't like being in his presence. Sometimes he could smell different scents on his father, all feminine, but figured that it would be from people that would hug him and that would receive 'special training' from him.

Gohan shook his head and sat up, admiring the sky. He then smiled. He couldn't help but feel happy not that his own mother gave him permission to train. The talk really brightened his spirits. But he needed someone who could keep up with his level or was stronger.

CAPSULE CORP

Gohan poked his head around the corner, searching the living room for Vegeta but sighed when he couldn't spot him. His ears perked up when he heard footsteps and he smiled when he saw Bulma briefs march in and look around.

"Hey Bulma? I was wondering if you could tell me where Vegeta is?" Gohan asked as he approached her.

Bulma spun round and looked at him with one eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face.

"Not even a hello? God I cant wait to tell Chi Chi this" Gohan smiled nervously with a rubbed the back of his head in a traditional son way while Bulma continued to smirk. She loved how Gohan was afraid of his mother. Then again, who wouldn't be? Chi Chi could make anyone fear her, as long as they were human.

"Hehe, sorry Bulma. I guess that it's because I'm in sort of a rush" Gohan said and walked over to the blue genius who was currently holding out her arms for a hug. Gohan complied and hugged her, and then decided to pick her up and spin her around (while hugging).

"Whoo! Oh kiddo, you better stop unless you wanna see lobster!" Bulma said as he put her on the ground and let go.

"Was that a good enough greeting?" Gohan asked with a small smile and his arms crossed.

"Yea...but aint good enough to stop me from telling Chi Chi" she said, mimicking Gohans pose and grinning back. Gohan sweat dropped, hoping that she would have forgotten that. "Anyway kiddo, what brings you here?" Bulma said as she continued to look around the room.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where Vegeta is? I cant sense him anywhere" Gohan said with a confused look on his face, wondering why that wasn't possible and what Bulma was doing.

Bulma looked at Gohan, a smug look on her face. "Pretty nifty right? I managed to cloak the gravity room with a anti-ki device, meaning that no-one can sense a persons energy thingy while there in there. Well, on a scale of one to ten, a person that's a five and above can sense, I'm still working on that" Bulma finished with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Thanks Bulma" Gohan knew he was out of shape as soon as she has said that. Gohan was ready to walk out of the room when he noticed that she was still looking.

"No problem".

"Is there something your looking for?" Gohan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ugh! My bag! I swear that I really need to put a tra-" She cut herself off as she saw Gohan with said bag, the strap dangling of his index finger. She blew out a breath of relief and walked over and took the bag. "Thanks kiddo. Don't know what I'd with out ya".

"Wait for Vegeta to find it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmmmm probably. Oh, and ask your mom if she can come over tonight. Its been ages since you've both stayed here. I'm starting to miss it" She said, pretending to cry.

Gohan smiled. Bulma had been there for him and Chi Chi, and also for Goten. Bulma had acted as a auntie towards him and his brother and a sister towards his mother. Vegeta even sometimes helped out when Bulma was out. He had some sympathy towards her. Having a husband that doesn't care for his wife anymore, lying to their face, choosing to stay in the afterlife even though they had a chance to come back.

"Will do. See ya later Bulma!" Gohan said as he started to run towards the gravity chamber.

"See ya kiddo!"

In a few minutes, he reached the outside of the gravity chamber, and just when the doors opened, a ki blast was heading towards him. He quickly turned super saiyan and smacked the ki ball away, though with much effort. He turned towards Vegeta, who floated there with a scowl, not even in super saiyan mode.

'I must really be out of shape' Gohan thought to himself.

"What do you want brat?! Cant you see I'm training?! Vegeta shouted. There was a reason why Vegeta had asked Bulma to build a chamber like this, though it was of no use if she letting people interrupting him.

Gohan was still shocked. He struggled with that ki ball, and even sensing Vegetas power, he knew that Vegeta could beat him right now, base vs saiyan. "Umm, I was wondering if you could tra-"

"No". The answer was plain and simple. Gohan wasn't sure if he heard right, but then he probably knew why he said that. "...oh...sorry I interrupted". He was about to walk away when he stopped suddenly.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow when Gohans mouth moved. He heard what he said, but to a normal humans hearing, nothing was heard. "What was that brat?"

"...Why?"

Vegeta scoffed. "Why should I waste my time with the spawn of Kakarot?"

Gohan, almost instantly getting what Vegeta was saying, replied with slight anger. "What does that mean?"

"I have no time to waste with Kakarots spawn. Now get out!" Vegeta turned his back on Gohan, assuming that he would leave.

"I'm not like my father!" Vegeta turned back to look at Gohan with his normal scowl. "My mother told me about what you said!" That caught him off guard. "I won't turn out like him. I just want to train for fun and fight to protect, no more..."Gohan trailed off, looking down.

However, he didn't have much time to do this as another ki blast came towards him. He barely dodged, his hair getting singed slightly. He looked up to see Vegeta smirking.

"I'll admit that I'm a bit shocked that your mother told you"

"She said that she'll tell me the rest when I'm older"

This brought a scowl to Vegetas face. The brat deserved to know what his clown of a fathers been doing. But then he smirked. "What I'm about to teach you brat is what King Kai has taught me himself" Gohan was going to ask something but Vegeta interrupted. "Through telepathy. He has taught me what that clown Kakarot hasn't even learnt yet and probably never will."

Gohan instantly got a bad feeling. "Is something going to happen?"

Vegeta turned serious as he looked Gohan straight in the eyes. "Gohan, King Kai has warned me of a great danger" Gohan gasped, but Vegeta carried on. "I'm not going to tell you about it because quite frankly I found it hard to believe, but trust me when I say, it will be the strongest foe that we have ever faced, and the most unlikely".

Gohans eyes widened. Someone unlikely? Could it be Cell? Bojack? (A/N Goku didn't come to save him. Vegeta did and gave Gohan the strength he needed to transform. Might make a story, hmmmm. Already started). But now, Vegeta, even in his base form, could take both of them on together. Gohan turned serious.

"I'm ready" Gohan said, tightening his fists.

Vegeta smirked and landed a couple of feet away from Gohan, Gohan mimicking him. "Here's some things that you'll need to do then. Come here 6:am sharp. Don't complain with my fighting style. And I'm not going easy. We don't have the time and I don't have the patience". Gohan nodded. "Training starts tomorrow"

Vegeta then started to walk out.

"Don't worry Vegeta! Bulma invited me, my mom and Goten are going to stay her for awhile so I definitely won't be late!"

Vegeta instantly stopped in his tracks, his scowl deepening. The thought of Goten and Trunks together after what happened last time made his blood boil. He then stormed off, searching for a certain blue haired genius.

Gohan watched as Vegeta paused and then march off. 'Wonder what got into him'.

* * *

This actually took me like 5 hours to do. I couldn't decide what time to do it at, e.g. 13 year old Gohan, 18 year old Gohan, kept changing the plot. That and I was watching to much cartoon network. Sorry if this chapter was boring. I promise that it will kinda get interesting by chapter 3. Thanks for reading and please review! Also, if your a goku lover, then this story may not be for you.


End file.
